Large number of "normal" human lenses will be investigated with light scattering techniques as a function of age. Data will be collected from thin sections of these lenses in the I and I plus modes, as a function of scattering angle. Applying the theory of random fluctuation in density and optical anisotropy we shall obtain eight structural parameters for each lens section. Since the position in the lens itself is a function of age we shall plot these parameters as a function of lens position as well as the age of the lens. Photographing the lens sections in a fluorescent microscope with the use of different excitation and barrier filters will provide a mapping of the fluorophors and their characteristics.